


Moments

by upallnightstrungtight



Series: checklist [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upallnightstrungtight/pseuds/upallnightstrungtight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only part he doesn’t remember is falling in love. It might’ve been the biscuits, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

Henry whined. Something was pushing his shoulder and incomprehensible sounds filtered into his ears without connecting to his brain. He opened his eyes reluctantly.

And then he couldn’t breathe. An angel. No human being could possess such a face. He tried to blink the sleep out of his eyes, but it didn’t help him understand the angel’s words any better. Luckily, his stomach growled, erasing the need for speech. He obeyed the motion to stay there, not that he could do anything else, and finally woke up enough to realize that his thoughts weren’t making any sense. There was no celestial glow, no wings, and no reason he could see why he should be awake. His back disagreed.

He was in the middle of stretching when the beautiful boy came back. The boy pushed a pack of biscuits into Henry’s hand with a shy smile. Face warm, he stuttered out his thanks, tearing at the packaging ineffectually. The boy patted his shoulder and left with the softest goodbye he’d ever heard. He wanted to say something, anything, but the moment was gone. As his fingers finally found purchase on the irritating plastic wrapping, all he could think was, _What just happened?_

*

The more tired he was, the harder it was to remember what he was doing. He pushed in ways that could be laughed off, but he never got the chance. Ryeowook would just… stop. He didn’t understand what it meant. But when Ryeowook squeezed his arm with a look of starry-eyed wonder, or even just complimented his work, it gave Henry his hope back.

*

Was this too pathetic? He just wanted to be near that warmth a little longer. Ryeowook didn’t seem to mind.

*

There were so _many_ of them, more writhing mass of flashing lights and coats than people. He was the only one close enough to hear what might’ve been a whimper, so he took the moment he could spare to look back. It wasn’t a lot, but when they’d made it out, Ryeowook pressed against his side like it was enough.

*

Somewhere along the way, he became protective right back, silly as that sounds. Silly as it _was_ , sometimes. Maybe the answer was in the mere molecules of space when Ryeowook threaded his fingers between Henry’s, or in the soft bump of their feet finding each other under the table, probably by accident. Somehow, he made everything easier.

*

He’d finally noticed just how easily he could fluster Ryeowook. He made a decision at last.

*

A week afterwards, he still couldn’t help but suspect that his efforts to remember meant something. Naked cuddles turned out to be even better than clothed ones.

*

Present day. Ryeowook smirks at him. “You really remember it like that? Makes me sound nice. But boring.”

“You _are_ nice,” Henry said insistently. “And I didn’t say boring, you did.”

“I’m not _only_ nice, right?” Ryeowook smoldered at him, the tip of his index finger resting on his bottom lip. Henry watched its path along his chin, his jaw, his neck, cheekily pulling at the collar of his shirt and dropping it. Step by step, countable in breaths, he was no longer alone in his chair.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I’m still up at 3 AM. Possibly more notes than writing. For reference:
> 
> 1) “This makes me remember the times when I was still a trainee. One time I was alone in the dance studio until very late. I was so sleepy that I didn't pack my items and just slept on the floor. In the same building Ryeowook-hyung, who was also training until very late, happened to pass by and saw me sleeping on the floor. He was worried I would get sick sleeping like this, so he woke me up, and gave me a pack of biscuits to take care of my stomach - since I haven't had dinner because of dance training.” (cr [henwookaday](http://goo.gl/fcJCuF))
> 
> 2) [#1](http://goo.gl/PrkPDk), [#2](http://goo.gl/A8obLC), [gif 1](http://goo.gl/iNb36Y), [gif 2](http://goo.gl/6aflSU), [gif 3](http://goo.gl/s1uXqL), [gif 4](http://goo.gl/t2Qx1w), [tidbit](http://goo.gl/8OyOmE)
> 
> “Ryeowook: In the beginning, I didn’t think Henry was as cute as he is now, in the beginning he felt very MAN, and a little scary. Because when we first met, his body was better built.” (cr [\--dreamx](http://goo.gl/sZungf))
> 
> 3) “After class I went to a restaurant with Henry to eat. I ate a lot of food. But he didn’t eat. Because he was already full.” (cr [henwookaday](http://goo.gl/Hk9VFn))
> 
> 4) [gif](http://i.imgur.com/2lhyfEe.gifv)
> 
> 5) [#1](http://goo.gl/Nejftc), [#2](http://goo.gl/ZI1Tp5), [#3](http://goo.gl/ggaVkm), [#4](http://goo.gl/wJPHPh), [#5](http://goo.gl/qFT3TN), [#6](http://goo.gl/qRv32Q), [#7](http://goo.gl/xaHVZR), [#8](http://goo.gl/tA4fZc), [#9](http://goo.gl/VxZRg9), [#10](http://goo.gl/lVEDJQ), [#11](http://goo.gl/x9kzLH), [#12](http://oi51.tinypic.com/4q1jkx.jpg)
> 
> “I hope that Li Xu-ge won’t continue to be troubled over my situation. I will try my best.  
> Also, Li Xu-ge, you have to try not to cry so much, if you cry too much it’s bad for your skin” (cr [cheldee](http://goo.gl/t8OE3s))
> 
> 6) [#1](http://goo.gl/fESCYd), [#2](http://goo.gl/sU4n1v), [#3](http://goo.gl/dtbulO), [gif 1](http://goo.gl/EX6pmY), [gif 2](http://goo.gl/sVFNMS), [gif 3](http://goo.gl/dqBy1Z), [gif 4](http://goo.gl/Mi8WCE)
> 
> 7) [#1](https://flit.to/7ez), [#2](https://youtu.be/qTN5VioXCK4), [#3](https://youtu.be/80WjDPbhve8)
> 
> 8) [#1](http://goo.gl/GpGYbV), [#2](http://41.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lmfi5sUmee1qcojb6o1_1280.jpg), [#3](http://40.media.tumblr.com/04c8d025e99faf37b83c9545b9783e14/tumblr_mqz0k7tIUy1rhwhgwo1_1280.jpg), [#4](http://36.media.tumblr.com/9aebae35be33f163e4f301d56d851a98/tumblr_nx0w09bN7I1u3l55so1_500.jpg), [#5](http://41.media.tumblr.com/ba310be616f235ba84fa3ba53e059491/tumblr_nx0w09bN7I1u3l55so3_500.jpg), [#6](http://40.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lm60peyZcP1qdqtzro1_500.png), [#7](https://youtu.be/13NYzpVRmxI), [#8](http://40.media.tumblr.com/fd58486c006be2e00e74948b9e92e3a7/tumblr_nvz147Geyh1ub8fg0o1_1280.jpg), [#9](http://sneezes.tumblr.com/post/92920424953), [#10](http://41.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lk0cn2dlUp1qbe2euo1_500.jpg), [#11](http://i1201.photobucket.com/albums/bb353/gingersongstress/HenWookhug.gif)
> 
> Bonus: [hug time](http://reynaqueen94.tumblr.com/post/128577264237/pinkcaramels-henry-and-ryeowook-hugging), [and again](http://sneezes.tumblr.com/post/52930862530), [one more time](http://reynaqueen94.tumblr.com/post/127850237387/yewooks-i-dont-like-to-hug-too-much-kim), [get](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/dustyship/24144571/653/653_900.gif) [over here](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/dustyship/24144571/853/853_900.gif), [spot the difference](http://sneezes.tumblr.com/post/104341468488/cr-yuka07071980), [such](http://41.media.tumblr.com/1e3aec6b2e81c4e36d866f68393211c0/tumblr_nu6pf3H0WL1u3l55so9_540.jpg) [goofs](http://reynaqueen94.tumblr.com/post/128361054487/seoulfvls-eommawook-sympathyzing-with-his), [I see](http://41.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lkg28tSXct1qcyj3mo1_1280.jpg), [touchy](http://sneezes.tumblr.com/post/52633775005/so-touchy), [these](http://sneezes.tumblr.com/post/52356334115/cr-silverfen%E7%A7%80%E8%8A%AC-do-not-edit-or-remove-logo) [two](http://sneezes.tumblr.com/post/52356518830/cr-silverfen%E7%A7%80%E8%8A%AC-do-not-edit-or-remove-logo), [missed](http://sneezes.tumblr.com/post/82497730897/xianhua-when-the-members-even-henry-find-out) [you](http://sungminns.tumblr.com/post/82353236348/ryeomashita)


End file.
